


Your Touch is All I Need

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dean and Sam Retire, Hallucifer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: All Sam wants is Dean back, he is his strength and what drowns out Lucifer's voice. All Dean wants is to get home to Sam and he comes to a decision that when he gets home from Purgatory he and Sam retire from hunting.





	Your Touch is All I Need

There were days that Sam wondered if he was still trapped in the cage as Lucifer's play thing and that this was a new kind of torture to break him. Dean was gone and Sam was helpless in trying to find him. Crowley swore that Dean wasn't in hell.

_"Why would I want a Winchester in hell? You two are already a pain in my ass if squirrel was truly down there he would be an even bigger pain in my arse trying to get back to you."_

Sam knew that Crowley was right Dean would stop at nothing to get back to him so even though he shouldn't he believed that Crowley was telling the truth. And there was no way that Sam could check in heaven Castiel was the only angel who talked to them and he was gone as well.

 _"Face it, Sammy, you are all alone with me. No big brother to anchor you and pull you back."_ Lucifer taunted Sam from his spot in the corner of the room as he flipped through the magazine in his hands. _"I can do with you whatever I want and you are powerless to stop me."_

The giggle that Lucifer released sent shivers down Sam's spine, he knew that sound well it was the sound he made when he had come up with a new kind of torture. Grabbing his hand he pressed down as hard as he could on the scar of his palm. "You are not real. I am free from the cage."

The snarl that Lucifer let out made Sam want to run and hide but he couldn't.

 _"Sooner than later that trick will no longer work and you will once again be mine to play with and when that happens there will be no mercy for you,"_ Lucifer warned before he faded away.

A choking sound escaped Sam's lips as he collapsed on the bed in a small ball, he knew that Lucifer was right, he could feel him getting stronger, he needed Dean, he was his anchor without him he was lost. "Dee, come back to me. Please." Sam pleaded softly.

 

* * *

  
Dean Winchester hated Purgatory, he needed to get back to Sam. He could feel it deep in his soul that his little brother was suffering and in trouble. Ever since Castiel broke the wall Death had put up Sam had been haunted by Lucifer, something he had never really forgive Castiel for. He didn't have a problem when the angel messed with him but when it was Sam it was a different story. He didn't want to know what Sam had gone through at Lucifer's hands all he knew that his baby boy was strong he managed to hold on so long while his memories of hell surfaced the fact that an angel broke from those memories just showed how strong Sam was.

But it also drove Dean to a decision as soon as he found his way back to Sam they were retiring from hunting.  "We have paid our dues more than any other hunters," Dean muttered under his breath. He and Sam had both been to hell and they carried those memories and scars with them. He had watched as hunters shot his little brother and then him because they knew that he would hunt them down to the end of the world. _'How many times had Sam hovered close to death? How many times have I? We have lost one another so many times and what have we gotten in return? New horrors to haunt our nightmares. I would rather let the world burn than lose Sam again.'_ Dean felt a sense of peace as he made his decision. He had always thought that all he needed in his life to be happy was Sam, his Impala, and hunting but hunting had cost him too much and he wasn't going to lose Sam again.

"I will find my way back to you baby boy, I promise. Just hold on for me." Dean whispered hoping that somehow Sam heard him.

* * *

 

 

_"I will find my way back to you baby boy, I promise. Just hold on for me."_

"Dee?" Sam shot up in bed he had fallen into a troubled sleep but he swears that he had heard Dean's voice. Tugging Dean's jacket back over his shoulders Sam curled into the leather breathing in the scent of his soulmate. He had taken to using Dean's clothing as blankets, it was the only way he could sleep without Lucifer taunting him surrounded by Dean's scent.

"I will hold on for you Dee, but please hurry home."

* * *

 

 

 _'A year, it had been a year.'_ Dean could hardly believe it after so long he was back on earth but he wasn't home until he found Sam. "Thank you for your help. I couldn't have survived there without you." Dean held out his hand to the most unexpected friend Benny.

Benny took the man's offered hand and pulled the hunter in for a quick hug. "It's was no trouble brother, now go find that Sammy of yours. He's waited long enough." Benny hadn't believed in all that stuff like soulmates until he saw the way Dean talk about Sam and he had never seen that kind of devotion or love, he wasn't a fool he knew that it was Dean's love for Sam that kept him fighting and coming home for him is what kept him going.

"So have I. Keep out of trouble," Dean warned before pulling away from the vampire he now saw as family. _'Now to find Sammy.'_

* * *

 

_Rufus Cabin_

Sam had retreated from the rest of the world when Lucifer's taunting had become too much and he was on the verge of breaking down and needed to escape, he couldn't even remember getting to the cabin. He was convinced it had been the Impala once again looking after her boys.

He didn't find peace not with Lucifer growing stronger every day but at least no one could see his breakdowns and him begging the devil to stop torturing him. He couldn't go back to a mental hospital.

 _"Face it Dean is never coming back and really who can blame him? You are weak Sam. I mean look at you."_ Lucifer gestured to Sam. _"You're a mess, you would be better off dead. No one would miss you certainly not Dean. Hell, you would probably be doing him a favor."_

Sam didn't want to admit it but Lucifer was right. "Dean would be better off with me dead." He whispered in a broken tone.

"That's a lie and you know it baby boy.”

Sam couldn't breathe, for the past year he had been hearing Dean's voice when he needed it the most but it has never when Lucifer was trying to break him. "Dean?" Turning around slowly Sam found himself looking into a pair of green eyes.

Dean felt his heart cracking at the sight of Sam, he looked so broken and on the verge of collapsing and he knew who was the thank for that. "Hi, ya baby boy. I've missed you so much."

 _"It's not him. Dean is gone and he is never coming back."_ Lucifer hissed.

Dean saw Sam's eyes darting off to the side his jaw clenched he knew who was torturing his brother. "Whatever that bastard is saying is a lie. I am here baby boy and I am not going anywhere. Now come here."

Sam took a step forward and then stopped. "Not until you prove to me that you are really Dean and not an imposter."

Dean's jaw unclenched as he smiled at Sam. "That's my boy."

Sam watched as Dean performed test after test proving that he was Dean Winchester. The moment Dean put the knife down Sam was flying into Dean's arms clinging to his brother. "Dee, I thought I would never see you again."

"I'm here Sammy, I'm here and I'm never leaving you again," Dean promised as he closed his eyes and held Sam close not even minding as Sam's tears soaked his shirt.

It was several moments before Sam pulled away from Dean his eyes a little red but not carrying at all.

"Come on let's sit down baby boy." Curling his arm around Sam Dean lead them over to the couch and once he was seated he pulled Sam into his lap.

"Dean! I'm too big." Dean might have believed Sam's protest if Sam wasn't making himself comfortable on his lap.

"You will never be to sit on my lap, Sammy." Dean leered at Sam and loved the blush that painted Sam's cheeks. "Sam, how do you feel about retiring from the world of hunting and settling down and having a normal life?"

For a moment Sam could only stare at Dean in shock. "With you?" He asked in a soft voice. He would stay hunting if that was what Dean wanted but the idea of retiring was an enticing offer.

Stroking Sam's cheek Dean smiled at him. "Yeah with me baby boy. I've lived this past year without you it wasn't living, just like I was with Lisa and Ben. We have done more than enough and lost so many people we love and I think it's time that the Winchesters step away from. I can't lose you again Sam. So what do you say? Will you retire with me?"

The smile that appeared on Sam's face could out shone the sun. "As long as you are by my side I will be happy but yes I would love to retire with you," Sam whispered his eyes shining with joy.

"Wonderful now it's been a year since I've tasted those lips," Dean growled as he cupped Sam's chin. "We have some celebrated to do and I plan on making sure that you never hear that bastard voice again," Dean growled out.

Sam's soft, "Please," was swallowed by Dean's lips on his and for the first time in months, Lucifer's yells went unheard by Sam as he lost himself in Dean's touch.


End file.
